Day at the Beach
by Dark-sins
Summary: [COMPLETED][KiraxLacus]Kira,Lacus,Athrun,and Cagalli all go out to the beach on a sunny day,Kira will have his first encounter in seeing lacus in a two piece swim suit what will happen to Kira and lacus?
1. im Late

Hello Everyone just thought i would write a Kiraxlacus fan fiction hope you enjoy it

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny (

Story summary: Kira,Lacus,Athrun,and Cagalli all go out to the beach on a sunny day,Kira thought it would be a nice day but this will be his first encounter in seeing lacus in a two piece swim suit what will happen to Kira and lacus will their feelings for each other come bursting out?

The day at the Beach

Beep,beep,beep...

"ugh what time is it?"kira said sheepishly.Kira slowly rubbed his eyes and gazed at his alarm.

"2 o'clock!"kira yelled while getting up from his bed.

"dammit im late cagalli is going to kill me"kira thought to himslef while getting dressed.

He wore a black long sleeve shirt with black long pants and black shoes.Kira began packing his beach cloths as quickly as possible, he grabbed a white shirt,blue surf shorts,and a towel and he placed them in his back pack ,he then grabbed his cell phone and car keys and walked out of his apartment closing the door behind him.

When Kira entered his car his cell phone began to ring.

"hello?"kira asked as he started his car

"where the hell are you lil bro!"cagalli screamed

"im sorry i guess i slept in im on my way"kira said still shocked by her scream.

"okay cause we are tired of waiting,well except maybe for lacus"cagalli said in a sly tone.

"okay im coming stop whining cagalli my ear's hurt already"kira said

but before cagalli could make a come back Kira had already hung up his cell phone and started to drive off to the beach where his friends were waiting,but one of his friends made him nervous and that one friend was Lacus Clyne...

A/N

hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter ill update sometime today and when i get writers block ill make sure to tell you all and you guys can give my idea's


	2. Greetings

Hello again everyone im back again with another chapter just like I said well hope you enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER:I dont own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

Greetings

Kira finally made it to the beach, but while he was pulling up to the parking lot

he then saw the pink haired beauty known to him as Lacus Clyne.

Kira was so caught up in his day dream about lacus that he didnt notice that his twin sister cagalli had been waving her hand in front of his face for the past 5 minuets

"hello Kira hello are you there"cagalli said with her face up to kira's face

"oh sorry i was thinking...about lacus huh?" cagalli said interupting kira's sentence.

"no not her"kira said shyly and blushing bright red.

"yea right Kira whatever you say"cagalli said as she opened her brother's car door.

Kira then grabbed his backpack and got outta the car,kira and cagalli started walking toward athrun and lacus who was sitting and talking.

"hey Kira good afternoon sleepy head"athrun said

"sup athrun,sorry for being late i guess i was just tired"kira said bowing his head.

"no problem lil bro"cagalli said as she sat on athrun's lap

"hey how do you know im younger than you could be my youger sister"kira said teasingly to his sister.

"trust me you are my lilttle brother"cagalli said as she got of athrun's lap and patted Kira's head like a little dog

"hey be nice now he maybe your little brother but he still is a very kind little brother"lacus said smiling at Kira.

Kira just blushed and said "thank's lacus your very nice to"kira said smiling back at lacus.

"thank you kira"lacus said smiling at Kira and slightly blushing.

After that there was a momment of silence...

"ooooookkkkayyy that was weird lacus lets go put our swim suits on"cagalli said breaking the silence and grabbing lacus's arm and both of their backpacks.

Cagalli and lacus ran off to the bathroom stalls leaving Kira and athrun to talk.

"so Kira u still didnt tell her you love her huh?"athrun said with his hands clamped together on the table.

"no not yet i want to but i need the right time but i cant seem to find the right time"kira said with a sad look on his face.

"well dont worry im sure you'll get the right chance to tell her now lets go get dressed"athrun said while he grabbed his bag and headed toward the mens bathroom stalls.

Kira slowly followed soon after with a lot of things on his mind he knew that he loved lacus very much she was the one the comforted him after the war but yet he needed the right time to reveal his true feelings...

A/N

ahhh there you go the 2nd chapter hope you enjoyed it and if i can get atleast 4 or 5 reviews by today i might update today again so please R&Rread and review


	3. The Truth and Kiss

Hello again everyone i just couldent resist lol i just wanted to upload the chapter.

So i hope you enjoy it

DISCLAIMER:yup people i still dont own Gundam Seed/Destiny get over it

The Truth and Kiss

As Kira and Athrun were waiting by the sand they heard cagalli's voice and looked up at cagalli and lacus.cagalli was wearing a yellow one piece swim suit the hugged her thighs in every right way,lacus was wearing a pink two piece swim suit that cagalli forced her to wear altho lacus felt she was to revealing and she was right the swim suit hugged her breast,thighs,and butt in all the right places.

When Kira finally looked up he saw his sister running toward them and smiled but when he looked to the left he saw lacus like he never saw her before his heart started to beat like crazy,kira and athrun stood up and wiped the sand off their shorts cagalli ran up to athrun and gave him a big kiss on the lips,lacus was far behind because she was carrying both her and cagalli's bags.Athrun and cagalli began to walk toward the water but Kira decided to wait for lacus.

"hi Kira thank you for waiting for me but you didnt have to"lacus said still running towards Kira with both bags in her hands.

"its alright those bags look heavy i thought id help you"kira replied happily

"oh thank you very much ki..."just then lacus tripped on a rock in the sand and Kira ran toward lacus and caught her on top of him,lacus fell on top of Kira in the sand and when Kira and lacus opend their eye's they were on top of each other in each other's arms kissing.

Kira felt lacus's breast press up against his chest he loved that feeling and he slowly started to kiss lacus more deeper,lacus suddenly felt Kira starting to get into a deeper kiss but she didnt mind she wanted this to happen for soo long she could barely control her urge to just make love to Kira on the spot.

As they continued to kiss Kira slowly took the bags outta lacus's hands and sat up with lacus not letting go of the blissful kiss they were sharing,lacus sat up with Kira and began to wrap her legs around kira's waist still kissing Kira she slowly wraped her arm's around him kissing him even more deeper.Kira then broke the kiss and stared at lacus's beautiful eyes and body.

"_kira...I...I...love you so much"_lacus said still out of breath from this kiss

"_lacus I love you to,you are everything to me your so beautiful"_kira replied kissing her in the lips while stroking her long beautiful pink hair.

Just then Kira and lacus looked up and saw a shocked cagalli and athrun staring at them...

A/N

hehe there ya go the 3rd chappi and all in 1 day ill prolly write the 4th chapter 2morrow or maybe even today by the way R&R plz


	4. I Love You

Hello guys and gals here is the last chapter for this story im moving fast cause i want to write more kiraxlacus fan fictions D cause kiraxlacus are my fav couple well enjoy .

DISCLAIMER:oki i still dont own Gundam Seed/Destiny XD

_I Love You_

As Kira and Lacus sat in the sand in each other's arm's they slowly looked up and saw

that ahtrun and cagalli had been watching them the whole time.

There was nothing but silence for 10 minuets...

"HAHAHA! athrun you owe my 20 bucks mister cough it up"cagalli said laughing

at her boyfriends face with her hands both on kira's and lacus's shoulders.

"damit I thought for sure that kira wouldent tell lacus today ugh ohwell here you go cagalli"athrun said with a beaten tone.

As kira and lacus sat there,they were sooo confused.Kira stood up and dusted off the

sand off his pants then helped lacus up.kira and lacus then just stared at cagalli and

athrun with a confused look on their faces.

"umm what is going on here?"kira and lacus both said.

"hehe well this whole day was planned to make you to fall in love and admit it to each other but I thought it wasent gonna work but cagalli thought it was gonna work so I guess I lost the bet"athrun replied still grumbling to himslef.

"oh athrun I had this bet in the bag, once Lacus steped into that sexy revealing swim suit I knew my little brother could not resist her"cagalli said with a devilish look on her face.

"so you mean the reason me and lacus were able to admit to each other that we love one another was because of a bet?"kira asked while holding lacus's hand.

"umm...yes..."athrun and cagalli said unsure on what kira was gonna do.

"_Thank you guy's_" kira said grabbing lacus's face and staring at her beautiful eyes.

"If it wasent for you two me and lacus would have probbly taken forever to do what we just did now"kira said smiling at lacus.

Kira grabbed lacus and pined her to the sand with lacus on the bottem and kira on the top.Kira gently approached lacus's angelic lips and easily pressed his lips against her sweet lips.lacus moaned and kira liked it when she moaned so he then deepend the kiss,He slowly leaned more in to the kiss and slipped his tung in to her mouth, when he did that lacus moaned and wraped her arms around kira's neck pulling him down to her sweet full breast, kira then became more excited at the touch of her breast to his chest and he broke the kiss to try and calm himslef down.

"Oh lacus you are so sexy"kira said while rubbing her naked shoulder.

"I love you kira"lacus replied and pulled kira in for a tight embrace.

They laid there for awhile they enjoyed the feel of their bodies warmth so they got lossed in each others love, but was awakened rudely by the two people who made it possiable for them to admit their feelings for each other.

Athrun and cagalli dumbed the cooler full of ice on the newly formed couple and laughed at them.

"awww...well isnt that cute my little brother finally grew up" cagalli said while pointing and laughing at kira and lacus.

"Cagalli that was cold!"kira said getting up from the sand.

"are you alright lacus"kira asked worryingly.

"im fine kira"lacus replied smiling a birght smile towards kira

Kira then helped lacus up and grabbed all the ice that was left in the cooler.

"lets get them back lacus"kira said smiling at his new found love.

"yeah lets get them"lacus repled smiling back at kira.

The couple then ran hand in hand down the beach toward cagalli and athrun.

THE END

A/N

well thats the end hope you enjoyed reading it cause I enjoyed writing it and if anyone wants to read more kiraxlacus ill be writing more and if anyone has an idea for a kiraxlacus fanfic just leave the ideas in your reviews and ill write them donw well

JA NE


End file.
